


水浒小段子

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 梁山泊好汉全伙在此！
Series: 水浒 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 各条之间无必然联系。

【生】 

她是那场浩劫中惟一活下来的。她这样以为。 

嫁给他是为了活着；努力提高作战能力，也是为了不轻易死去。 

至于活着以外，她还需要什么，别人并不关心。

【老】 

都说岁月是一笔财富。对他而言，这笔财富实在太沉了。沉得他不得不喘口气，辨别凤凰山上坐的是哪一位皇帝。 

一条手臂，十万贯，一段传奇，数万枯骨。 

戒刀半夜鸣响是什么声音？他说，就是钱塘潮信的声音。 

【病】 

如果吃药能像吃酒一样痛快就好了。 

东京禁军里还有人依稀记得当年那个小教头：枪法最好，酒量最差。不管醉成什么样子，仍坚持自己捱回家去。有人在等他。 

如今他被迫留在南方，日子浸在中药里，一桶又一桶。

可惜，吃再多的药，都站不起来了。

【死】 

他是在江上长大的。 

小时候最好奇的节日是端午。青翠欲滴的箬叶，洁白香糯的江米，被一双双巧手打磨得棱角分明，然后装上龙舟划到江心，全部投入水中。大人们说，这是给一位先贤准备的。严肃的音容使这个仪式充满了神秘感。 

“哎，你说那谁……”小伙伴悄悄咬耳朵，“他在水底能收到吗？” 

他也不懂，想了想，“若是我下水去，一定能接到。”方圆数十里的伢子中，他的水性最好。

后来，他们把所有征得的粽子都扔到了涌金门下。

【离】 

梁山上有一座坟是没人会去扫的，那里葬着王伦。 

杜迁宋万默契地不提他的名字，可是不提不代表不想。他们以为安分守己能苟全性命，这种错觉一直延续到他们自己也快去见王伦的时候。 

白衣秀士，绰号其实与服色无关。倘若萧让上山早些，或许可以跟他讨论一下柳永——他有多久没读书了？ 

没办法，宛子城需要的是皮日休。

【武林】 

当钱塘江怒潮澎湃时，西子湖依然是寂静如死。

杭州似乎一直存在两种力量的冲撞：雄健与柔美，热衷与淡泊，铁骑突出与管弦呕哑……叛逆的方腊与归顺的梁山。 

只有明月知道，她所照临的荒丘，是因谁而留。 

【同心】 

当年中秋，惨白的月亮像思妇不施粉黛的面庞。 

她添置了一件又一件寒衣，不信他已死去。 

次年中秋，酒碗从未空置，起伏的笑声惊散了一片月光。 

他试图说服自己，她还活着。

【伤逝】 

如果一些事允许被忘却，便不会有人计较阴晴圆缺。 

月明之夜她再次想起了父母兄长，以至于忽略了迎面敬上的酒杯。

“秦将军？……”

“干。” 

【塞壬】 

多年以后，他听走南闯北的商人谈起异域的海妖：红颜如花，歌喉宛转，将过往的水手诱入死亡的深渊。 

月下的她有一个盈盈的名字：玉兰。

【殊途】 

“啊呀呀，想当初明月地下交手，真个好看！……那林教头只把棒儿从地下一跳，和身一转，还没反应过来呢，洪教头便扑地倒了。” 

那时他年轻气盛，成心抬杠，“既是除了枷，也算不得十分本事。” 

庄客咧咧嘴，顾自说笑着走开去。 

无人理会的他一仰脖，将酒葫芦吸了个一滴不剩。沧州的冬天比清河冷多了。 

终有一日他体会到他的无奈，已是——飞云浦。

【无状】 

南山道中一向见不到有财帛的单身客人，那是因为他们在上山前先进了朱贵的酒店。

“难怪。”后知后觉的人们这样评价。 

林冲在梁山度过的第三个夜晚，有人听到客房里长吁短叹。投名状？自然是没有的。 

山下水亭中，朱贵不安地望着湖面。乱芦怪树像刀像枪像一切尖锐的物体，从他眼里刺入脑仁。

“总是惹麻烦！”王伦袖手站在黑暗中，丢过来一个不满的眼神。 

这个麻烦在七星上山后迎刃而解。 

这不是他第一次看杀人。林冲下手干脆利落，他几乎要为他的技术叫一声好了。 

血流遍地。 

天气真热，他想。尸体得赶紧处理掉。 

耳侧是膝盖落地的声音。他看见自己俯首高叫：“愿随哥哥牵马坠镫！” 

有时一句话的力度比一顿拷打还管用。谁知道呢？ 

林冲至死都没有接受前三位的座次。而朱贵，再也没有主动推荐过什么人。

【预言】 

进了大牢，他瞅了他半天，确认只有一个人，才迸出一句：“原来你也是虚张声势？” 

他渴得紧，咬破臂上的血痂，大口大口吮吸着，含糊不清地说：“员外说哪里话……”心想：妈的，跳楼时动作还不够快。 

大名府果真等到了全夥好汉。 

“我只是把话提前说了啊。”他不在乎地笑。

【垂老】 

家国兴亡自有时。 

多少年来她手执檀板唱着，含着美酒笑着，挥金如土青眼难开，在宵禁后悄然引人入榻。 

忘不了的是东京。风流天子的暗通款曲，梁山好汉的假意真心，无不封存在减尽颜色的金缕衣下。 

他不是死忠之人。她也不是。某年某夜枕上的谏言，像花儿一样美丽。 

江湖上人传说：一曲当年动帝王。

【贼·配军】 

那一年林冲再遇李小二，一个偷儿救了一个配军。 

那一年杨志遭逢七星，一个配军被大盗们洗脑。 

那一年徐宁逮住时迁，追不回围炉夜话的好时光。 

那一年武松血洗鸳鸯楼，“便做了贼，又何妨！”

【石碣】

“见过地正星。”杨林调笑着打了一恭。 

裴宣微哂：“你自然该比我相信，魇师。” 

“这对你来说是件好事啊。”杨林伸着懒腰，“天定位数，无需你在功劳簿上多费心了。” 

裴宣一向不喜欢杨林的毒舌，不是因为机锋，而是惫懒的态度。 

难道梁山的座次是按功劳上下排的么？从来不是。

【祖荫】 

“三代将门之后，五侯杨令公之孙……” 

“开国之初，河东名将呼延赞嫡派子孙……”

“汉末三分，义勇武安王嫡子派子孙……” 

像所有的凡夫俗子一样，梁山重出身。有一段煊赫的家世，强似在江湖上摸爬滚打。 

只是他们都忘了，所谓的“祖宗”，没几个有好下场的。

【仇雠】 

“唉，教头，有件事……那史文恭被捕的时候，他对我说……他说：‘不是我……’”卢俊义很小心地隐去了“师兄”二字。他不敢说自己了解小师弟的人品，但是他的骄傲，他却比山上任何一个人都清楚。

林冲正烦着呢，随口就说：“不管那箭是不是史文恭放的，他都得死。”心想：这傻员外都上了贼船了，怎么还计较有辜无辜。 

卢俊义被这话呛了个哑口无言。林冲见状，起身一揖到地。卢俊义吓了一跳，“这礼是怎么说？”

“天王冤仇得雪，林某谢过了。”晁盖临终一语，貌似制裁宋江，实际上反碍了兄弟们出手——有谁敢冒大不韪与公明哥哥争位呢？ 

这个道理，卢俊义很快会懂得。

【故纸】

“这边走。”吴用的声音在靠前一点的位置引导宋江，将他带到一个从没去过的住处。 

锁早就锈死了。他摇摇头，拔出匕首将门栓砍断。这间屋子已多年没有人气，灰尘得意洋洋地盘踞了整个空间。架子上凌乱地堆了些书，纸张憔悴，仿佛一碰就会碎掉似的。 

“这是什么地方？”宋江一边抖着衣服上的灰，一边咳嗽。 

“王伦的住处。”吴用边走边说，“当年他死了人人嫌晦气，这么好一间房子就空置了。” 

宋江皱起眉头。那个白衣秀士的名字早就沉入了后山的深潭，如今却在满地书卷中活过来，像惊慌乱窜的蠹虫，阴魂不散。他忽然对假天之名产生了一种隐隐的不安。 

“哥哥要做大事，这里是最隐秘的。”吴用一笑，带着筹谋已定的自得，“何况，他这里资料多。” 

宋江的脸陡然一沉，“我就不信，连一百零八个字都拟不出。”

【陈桥驿】 

若干年后赵佶被俘北上路过此地，忽然想到了那个被自己下令枭首的梁山人。 

只是循例示众，他却忘记让他们把这颗头取下来了。所以它就在风雨中默然垂立，直到白骨都打了苔。 

头颅俯瞰过的大地仍是宽阔饱满，却已落入了别人的掌心。 

他真想不顾形象地哭一场。只因为他，能将鲜血洒在这里。

【笔来】 

“好雪呀！”罗本看着他的文字，拍案叫绝。 

“今日北风甚紧~~~”他扣着南戏里的腔调吟道，剑眉倒剔，“笔来！” 

“为什么不是写抗金？” 

“但屠虏种，何在黄龙黑山！” 

施耐庵是杀过人打过仗又下过牢的。生死线上滚过几遭的汉子，倒铸成了个混不吝的性子。他提起秃笔望空挥去，墨迹洒成漫天繁星。 

“真的只有一百单八位？” 

“‘二十八宿罗心胸，九精照耀贯当中’——贤弟何必问我？”他畅怀大笑。

【记忆】 

他是一个编草席的人。每到初冬，就去滩上割下一大片一大片的芦苇，捆好了背回家。 

风云变幻是经线，根深蒂固是纬线。每一杆芦苇的空心中，都曾收藏梁山人的血液。 

他编织着英雄的故事，却不自知。

【对立】 

“林冲毒人也，宋江甘人也，何意？” 

“甘草解毒呀。”金圣叹好整以暇地拈着笔尖，嘴里哼着南曲。 

问者哑然。另一人恍然大悟：“这便是林武师率先推举宋公明为梁山寨主的理由？” 

“孺子可教也。”他煞有其事地说，无视外面狱卒的脚步声近了。

2012-2014年


	2. Chapter 2

随着梁山陆续添了许多家眷，七夕乞巧这个风俗也渐渐被重拾。妇女们三五成群，笑说那张家长李家短，比赛谁的针黹好。汉子们嫌絮烦，早拍开一瓮老酒，就着月色饮了个痛快。数碗下肚，面上微醺，觑着那星辉似信手撒了把金银一般。凉风暗起，吹得杏黄旗好不惬意。但是杨雄不过这节，林冲也不过。

当年罗本写华佗临终托付，吴押狱的女人烧掉了青囊书，还吃彦端耻笑，说他把人物写残了。可到了彦端身陷逆案瘐死狱中，罗本却只能失急慌忙把水浒最桀骜的文字给烧了，然后哭着权当是给他的纸钱。

【佗临死，出一卷书与狱吏，曰：“此可以活人。”吏畏法不受，佗亦不强，索火烧之。】

人皆道宋公明能诗，却不知他还有一手绝活：唢呐。山东汉子，有几个不会吹呢？只因平时自矜身份，深藏不露。后来他们被张叔夜击溃，投效朝廷。靖康之乱，玉石俱焚。张叔夜怀着无限悲愤死于界河之南。日暮时分，宋江跌跌撞撞地捱到衣冠冢前，为恩公吹了一曲百鸟朝凤。 

且说王矮虎新得了浑家，正不知怎生奉承那三娘。竟央着郑天寿拾起旧日活计，打些金银花翠。郑笑他村：“大庄户的女儿，又做了头领，岂是几件头面就哄得的？”王英自不好说，他两个房事甚不谐。一丈青使起性来，便要厮打。凭他劫多少珠宝，随手一掷。后来到底请汤隆造了副甲。扈三娘却是破相而死。 

头领和头领家眷，泾渭分明地划开了她们的身份。那天她在胞兄的要求下拜见另一位哥哥，谁知他们就打了主意。且一不做二不休，再次以兄长的身份自居。男人们考虑的是大事，从不包括“你愿不愿”。大马双刀的女将军，偶尔会在敬她丈夫酒时也敬一声：“秦嫂子。”

济州有一所私立学校叫“梁山”。由王伦草创，杜迁宋万都是早期合伙人。后来王校长因涉嫌挪用公款被林冲实名举报了。校董柴进继续资助晁盖办学。然而晁校长才能不济，未免浪费了优秀师资。通过民主选举，宋江成为校领导，做大产业，打造梁山教育品牌。张叔夜前来巡视，高度评价了办学理念。

2015-2018年


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西游x水浒

行者驾云到半空，手搭凉棚，不住地啧啧称赞：“我自求仙，历遍四海，后又保取经人西行，见过多少好山水，未知有这般景致！”那功曹笑道：“大圣在先，此事在后，故你不认得。自唐王晏驾，海内易帜，有一伙啸聚山林的好汉……”

行者点头道：“也做得好大事。”功曹道：“那群好汉却不是凡人，乃是一百单八个魔王，上应天罡地煞。洞玄国师恐他不良，倾毕生功力，镇于龙虎山伏魔殿下，累世加封严守。不防还是撞破天罗，这才有来日一场好杀。”行者见说，触动衷肠，觑着那梁山如花果山一般，只是不闻佛号萦耳。

“欲得官，杀人放火受招安。”猴子见说，笑得眉眼飞飞，“好出息！俺老孙若起这心思，慢说做官，天下万国九州皇帝都做遍了。”功曹听他大话，早忘了自己灵霄殿上狂言，却不点破，“不是这般讲。大圣修得不死之身，自看不上凡间官禄。那梁山兄弟却要为后人谋个好前程。”官家眼里，无非忠义叁天。

行者原不曾虑此，沉吟片刻，只道：“倘逢大赦，却也不费这许多周折。”功曹道：“纵蒙恩赦，到底是把父母遗下清白身躯给点污了，子女也难做人。”行者道：“且休絮烦。不知今朝法度，比往日如何？”功曹笑了一声，不言语了。行者恍然大悟……

梁山一班以次弟兄露面机会不多，各个绰号又复杂，纵然悟空是个灵猴也颇费了点脑筋去记。不过没几日，众人就发现他与侯健格外热络，常在一起就着酒说些枪棒。“出色的好针脚。”武行者指了指第二条虎皮裙。

宋江见又折了几个兄弟，心下惨痛，抚尸大哭，早惊动盂兰盆会众佛。那斗战胜佛本是头一个神通广大，专秉忠良之心，与人间抱不平之事。他见下界哭得凄楚，便有心去助他一助，被如来喝止：“那一百单八将是道中旁门，只因走脱机关，故赖兵解以完此劫。你切不可违了天意。”

悟空虽知如此，不肯坐视，乃争辩道：“成佛成魔，本是一念。他们现是肉体凡胎，此去平南，却似老虎口中夺脆骨，如何定要不死不休？”如来道：“似你当初为人，若非保金蝉子取经一路艰难，到底只是散仙之数。彼啸聚山林，又犯下许多恶，一朝为国殒身，方是正果——非人所逼，彼自取耳。”

悟空听佛祖提起往事，不觉暗道：“苦呵！若非俺当年诓天犯上，也不至累及孩儿们性命。”那时他纵有无边法力，亦只能生生看着本山部众星离雨散，偌大山场一片焦土。佛祖却早知了，当头棒喝：“这猴儿，枉自执迷！那梁山不比你处，乃是招安日一心归正，自行拆了三关城垣。你若出手，反为不美。”

正说时，却又有几颗星隐隐升上来了，衬着圆月一脸惨白。如来信手一指，那星宿幻化为人形，血淋淋地朝西致礼。悟空方信天罡地煞归位之言，不敢造次，复坐于莲台上不题。

但是悟空还是悄悄下界。比及到了杭州，仗已打完了。六和寺中有一人卧病，听说也是善使棒的，如今苦楚，胜似五行山下。眼见秋老虎余威犹炽，瘫在床上燥热难当。他便化作清风，下去护持一阵，不教另一位行者知晓。后来斗战胜佛涅槃，一点灵光径投京师戏班，数年成了名角儿，最好的剧目是《夜奔》。

2015年8月


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高考作文解题思路

#2011安徽高考作文#以“时间在流逝”为题，写一篇作文。

林冲对于高俅的态度有一个变化过程。

草料场之后自然是恨之入骨。

火并王伦后，也说到自己“剪除君侧奸佞”的心愿。

高唐州那里表现最激烈：“你这个害民的强盗！我早晚杀到京师，把你那厮欺君贼臣高俅，碎尸万段，方是愿足！”

但是高廉死后，林冲再也没有提到高俅过。

李逵元夜闹东京，高俅率军追捕，林冲等人去接应，狭路相逢是什么都没发生。

陈宗善招安，林冲只说“朝廷中贵官来时，有多少装么”，反是徐宁说“来人必是高太尉门下”。

到了高俅三征，林冲打头阵战王焕，说了什么吗？大战八十回合高俅还亲自观看。

高俅被擒上山后，林冲、杨志怒目而视。这个行为从林冲角度说似乎轻了些，从杨志角度说还重了些呢。

#2011山东卷高考作文#这世界需要你

宋江对高俅说，招安需要你。

#2011四川高考作文#请以“总有一种期待”为题，写一篇作文。

乐和唱这个词，正唱到“望天王降诏早招安”，只见武松叫道：“今日也要招安，明日也要招安，却冷了弟兄们的心！”黑旋风便睁圆怪眼，大叫道：“招安，招安，招甚鸟安！”只一脚，把桌子踢起，颠做粉碎。

#2011湖北高考作文#旧书

——我看见这个“书”的第一反映是“信件”。

林冲的休书（如果没被他娘子扯碎的话）

林娘子遗书（如果有的话）

#2011广东高考作文#回到原点。大千世界，“原点”无所不在。“原点”可以是道路的起点，可以是长河的源头，可以是坐标的中心，可以是事物的根本。 请以“回到原点”为标题，联系生活体验与认识，写一篇认识，自定文体，不少于800字（含标点符号）。

宋公明神聚蓼儿洼

#2011江西高考作文#孟子三乐

孟子曰：“君子有三乐，而王天下者不与存焉。父母俱在，兄弟无故，一乐也；仰不愧于天，俯不怍于人，二乐也；得天下英才而教育之，三乐也。君子有三乐，而王天下者不与存焉。”——《孟子·尽心上》

这个题目倒是很有深度。

我想想水浒中好像还没有谁是“三乐”俱全的。

如果要反其意而写的话，可以写吴用花荣在宋江墓前自缢。

#2011上海高考作文#1、犹太王大卫在戒指上刻有一句铭文：一切都会过去。2、契诃夫小说中的一个人物在戒指上也有一句铭文：一切都不会过去。这两句寓有深意的铭文，引起了你怎样的思考？

长年话题：林冲不杀高俅是不是窝囊废？不共戴天的仇恨有没有过去？

#2011江苏高考作文#拒绝平庸

吴学究说三阮撞筹

#2011天津高考作文#镜子

林冲为什么要火并王伦？很重要一个原因，王伦对七星上山后的态度，像一面镜子折射出林冲当日的不堪。王伦个不知凶险的秀才絮絮重复那些“小寨粮食缺少，屋宇不整，人力寡薄，恐日后误了各位，亦不好看。略有些薄礼，望乞笑留，寻个大寨安身歇马”的鬼话，终于磨掉了林冲最后一点耐心。冲冠一怒，目下流血。

陈桥驿小卒的白刃雠不义，如同一面镜子，照见了梁山人招安后的卑微妥协心理。自此，梁山的血性进一步消磨。

#2011新课标卷高考作文#中国崛起的特点

梁山崛起的特点：天罡地煞，聚义成忠。

#2011全国卷II高考作文#有关于代买彩票，结果中奖530万，奖金应该怎么分？多数人选择了对半分或者独占。根据这个材料进行作文.

七星劫了生辰纲，分赃不均。曾出大力气的白胜，只得了一小部分。

《庄子·胠箧》：“盗跖之徒问于跖曰：‘盗亦有道乎？’跖曰：‘何适而无有道耶？夫妄意室中之藏，圣也；入先，勇也；出后，义也；知可否，知也；分均，仁也……’”庄子在说，圣勇义智仁，都是大盗的行为，不具备这五点就不可能成为大盗。

梁山所谓的“大秤分金银，大碗吃酒肉，有福同享，有难同当”，真的实现了吗？

#2011北京高考作文#世乒赛中国队包揽全部金牌，三个学生看法不一，请选择—个角度自拟题目写篇文章。

梁山征辽，一百零八人没有减员。平田王二寇，还收了一些降将。然而征方腊就死伤惨重。请问你是怎么看待这个变化的？请选择—个角度自拟题目写篇文章。

#2011重庆高考作文#情有独钟

宋江与曾头市谈判，只要那匹照夜玉狮子马。史文恭坚决不依。

#2011浙江高考作文#题目：我的时间。季羡林等文化名人的成功是不可复制的，他们以及他们的成就在消失不见，我们每个人都有自己的时间。请以“我的时间”为题，写一篇作文。

这个题目与安徽卷其实有相通之处。但浙江卷的侧重点是，“我们每个人”如何利用时间，作出成就来。

林冲题壁吧。“他年若得志，威镇泰山东。”

2011年6月


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018年北京卷高考作文《绿水青山图》，按着全国卷III的要求写了一堆标语。

「济州水 

弯过了几道弯

几十里水路到梁山

东京有个王相公呀

他想填了梁山泊

这块石头真讨厌

啊咿呀咿吱哟」

这首歌由寨里排名第七十七位的铁叫子乐和乐头领演唱，单表一代伟人王文公。按说，俺们这些小卒子不该去搅扰他老人家的清静，好歹青苗法作废也那么多年了。只是十分不巧，大丞相的高足蔡太师如今掌着朝中半边天，他说要剿灭我等，兄弟们也不能伸脖子待砍是不？公明哥哥说了，要把好宣传口，从军事和舆论两方面战胜敌人。

一笔写不出两个王字。水泊的前任再前任，王伦头领，也是个白衣秀士。现在回想起来，王头领可算是十分迂腐了。自古只见行贿求人收留的，从没见花钱请人走的。这是王伦不能把梁山建设为井冈山的原因之一。好在，我们如今有一位英明领袖。替天行道，断不至于与江南方腊那贼匹夫穿一条裤子。

说到梁山，可真是得天独厚。这里不仅能打到十四五斤重的大鱼，随便杀牛酿酒，更能吃到雨绽黄肥酸甜可口的枇杷。什么？你说山东种不得枇杷？嘘，才说过，王头领是个书生，往东京见过大阵仗的。虽然没赶上琼林宴，却也沾过丹书铁券的福音，袖子里没少揣珍奇。不知什么时候，随口一吐，那黑黝黝的种子便滴溜溜落地生根了。

这就是生态文明。你别看梁山大秤分金银、异样穿绸锦，这都不算啥，绿水青山才是真金实银。这么好的地方，当然断乎不能让蔡太师高太尉们填平。若没了梁山泊，我等往何处安身？田是早就不能种啦。近来湖面亦收租，没本的买卖。

可是公明哥哥又说了：梁园虽好，不是久恋之家。作为大宋朝新时代的新青年，我们要以报效国家为己任。这个忠字，是绝不能忘的。哪怕连自己的名字都不会写，也要记住忠义堂。君不见，我们的杏黄旗还在那儿飘着呢。字是萧头领题的，布是侯头领裁的，旗杆是李头领他几个从后山伐来的。旗做好的那天，公明哥哥发表了重要讲话。

“天王在时，从不强按着人头说什么。可惜，死啦。”

“少浑说！喝多了挺你的尸去！”

御酒已经喝够了。哪怕再加点料，也不见得能抵消那分毒。公明哥哥，那是要入了庙开了光，千秋万代显灵的。洞庭号称八百里，水泊不比它小吧？我可不希望，后人只能从地图上找到我们曾经建设的地方。

你看你这孩子，听着故事，又去糟蹋花花草草了。快放下！

2018.6

“王安石填湖”是一个政治笑话。最早出自司马光《涑水纪闻》，流传甚广。《宫崎市定说水浒》这样写道：

有人建议填平梁山泊做耕地使用，以增加谷物产量。因湖泊水浅，这样一来无需花费太多便可以得到一块良田。但也有人就此提出异议，说失去了调节黄河水量的梁山泊会后患无穷。在场的一个名叫刘贡父的人当即讥讽道：“那就在梁山泊旁边再挖一个湖好了。”这刘贡父乃属旧法派，故意以此反诘新派的主张。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuso小段子

【牢城营】

林冲不会洗衣服。到了沧州，少不得一一自己做了。旁人从几里外挑来水。他取一桶水，先把衣服打湿了，再用胰子涂一遍，然后用清水冲掉。众人都笑：“林大哥，你这样是洗不干净的。”林冲道：“这水来之不易，我怎好挥霍的。”

【沧州道】

鲁智深：你能不能不喝酒？你不知道自己有伤啊？

林冲看看师兄，又看看杯中物，在身子和口福之间，他毅然选择后者。

林冲：何以解忧，唯有杜康……

鲁智深：忧你个头！

【校场】

林冲：这棒也使得好了。只是有破绽，赢不得真好汉。

史进：请教头指正。

林冲：你看，这样……说着便耍起来。

宋江吴用路过。

宋江：林教头在做什么？

吴用：职业病。

【金印】

李逵：小乙哥，今早你见了大哥吗？他脸上的金印去掉了。

燕青：是安先生的手艺，美玉灭斑，真不错。

武松：公明哥哥要去东京……这倒是能去了。只是，却忘了我们的身份！（回头见林冲在侧，自悔失言）教头，你……？

林冲：宋大哥是去东京赏灯。我去做什么。

【竹马】

那时晁天王还在，接了各家老小上山。孩子们多了，自然就需要玩具，比如大绳，比如竹马。

林冲有时候闲下来，会看着别人家的孩子们嬉笑追逐。他自己在东京时，也曾有过一段飞扬跳脱的童年，乘竹马而戏，坊间垂髫皆随之。陆谦少孤，总是谨慎地跟在林大哥身后。某天新学了一首诗，便念来听：“郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅……”

林冲一愣，失笑道：“这句不是这么用的！”

后来的事情，大家都知道了。

【三缺一】

陆谦、富安、差拨他们三个下地狱后，整天没事可做。寻思着抹叶子牌吧，人又不够。好容易等到王伦也下来了，三人顿时眼睛发光：

“王先生，来和我们一起耍吧！”

王伦皱皱眉头，似是很不习惯这个称呼。富安早谄笑着迎上去，“我们的仇人都是那一个，同敌为友嘛。三缺一，来吧。”

“我和你们不同。”王伦侧转了身，避开富安的手，“我没有害他性命。”

陆谦冷笑一声，“这会子还争这个！秀才可怜，果然睡里梦里。你还不明白自己为啥死？”

王伦怒道：“陆虞候！你这没心肝的……”

陆谦的脸刷地白了。差拨幽幽叹道：“真相啊。”

2011年3-8月


End file.
